


The Woman in Black

by SpaceCommander



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Agressive flirting, Clone Wars, Convenient plot is convenient, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I have no idea if Jedi can dance, Kenobi is in denial but not for long, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Teasing, Ventress has all the sass, Ventrobi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCommander/pseuds/SpaceCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protecting an ex-smuggler at his own gala event proves to be a rather complicated ordeal. Especially when you're an undercover Jedi and Asajj Ventress decides she is going to 'distract' you from your task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by some concept art images from the unreleased Clone Wars episodes in which Asajj is first seen with a haircut and is wearing a beautiful, elegant black dress!  
> Ventrobi Guttertrash as I am, I immediately imagined what that would do to Kenobi. Because. I am an asshole.
> 
> Also totally the fault of Black Stormraven as she is the ENABLER OF ENABLERS.
> 
> There's a "plot", but I use that word very... loosely :')  
> I mean, convenient plot is convenient! 
> 
> It gets very smutty from chapter 3 and on. Enjoy! :3

Obi-Wan disliked formal events. There were so many rules and etiquette restrictions, it all seemed very unnecessary and a test to his patience. He did understand why such events were important though, and he also understood that those many rules and etiquette restrictions would now help him to remain undercover; and that was exactly what he needed them for tonight.

He was good at following etiquette, which was probably the reason the Council wanted _him_ on the main ballroom floor. He would be the least conspicuous. It was probably also the reason why his former Padawan was assigned to keep watch _outside_ and deal with problems there. Obi-Wan smiled. Yes, that was indeed for the best.

He sighed, looking around. Rah’eh Narsh sure knew how to throw a party.  
The large, circular ballroom was filled with guests from all over the galaxy and from all layers of society, not just the rich and famous. This was intentional, Obi-Wan knew; Narsh was excessively flamboyant and had constantly been trying to gain approval among the people of the Republic since he joined and turned ‘respectable’. It seemed to be working; everyone seemed to be talking about the ex-smuggler.

 _Respectable._  
Obi-Wan knew a little more than the average guest of Narsh’s parties. The man had been a smuggler for years, getting his hands dirty for the Hutt cartel and had even worked closely with one of the Hutts before he’d smelled an opportunity (plus the money that came with it) and turned on his former business partners; selling sensitive information on the cartel in return for Republic protection and credits was apparently a lucrative business.

The Hutts, naturally, did not just let this slide. They answered his betrayal promptly by putting a sizable price on his head and deploying as many bounty hunters on him as they could manage.

Rumors had started circulating that Narsh was planning to negotiate the price of that sensitive information with _Chancellor Palpatine himself_ during tonight’s gala event, rumors that were – regretfully – true. Despite the efforts to keep the negotiations secret, Obi-Wan knew it was hard (if not impossible) to keep something like this completely quiet. This did pose a threat to Narsh and – more importantly – the Chancellor. A rumor like this would _most definitely_ reach the ears of the Hutts as well, and knowing the tenacity of the Hutts when it came to vengeance and what they considered “justice”… This gala event might just blow up in their faces, literally. 

 

Obi-Wan was on the ballroom floor. Troopers covered all exits. Master Windu guarded the Chancellor together with a special unit, in the upper foyer. Anakin and Ahsoka were outside with Luminara and Barris.  
They were expecting trouble. It was still calm though, but that could change at any moment.

The dressing of the ballroom matched Narsh’s distinct… _personality_. Richly decorated with expensive drapery in the colors of the Republic Senate, glinting chandeliers casting flecks of reflected light throughout the elliptical space. Next to the room itself there were the attendees themselves; Obi-Wan had never seen this many colors in one place. Mingling in the crowd was an interesting experience to say the least; it seemed like all the rich and famous had come out in their best (and sometimes craziest) couture, it was an extravaganza of expensive fabric and glinting jewelry.  
Obi-Wan missed his Jedi robes. He absent mindedly pulled on the collar of his suit; it was uncomfortably stiff - he was simply so used to his robes; though simple, nothing compared to their comfort.

Scanning the crowd one last time for familiar faces and trouble, he walked around and passed the music stage where the musicians were taking their seats. Time to report in, everything seemed calm enough.

"I'm almost through my round. I haven't spotted-" his voice trailed off as a familiar figure appeared in the crowd before him, his eyes lingering on a woman in a black. He frowned and then recognized her- though barely. She was wearing a beautiful, elegant dress with an intricate and detailed corset that left her shoulders bare. Her poise was so different than the last time they met... He was surprised to see she even sported short platinum blonde hair.  
Her eyes locked on his immediately, and he finished his sentence over the comlink with slight disbelief. _How had he not sensed her presence?_  
"-Ventress?" 

"Did you say _Ventress?_ Anakin has spotted Cad Bane near the south exit, he and Ahsoka are in pursuit. Keep Ventress busy and away from Narsh and the Chancellor, Obi-Wan." Mace's voice crackled through the comlink before the line went dead.  
_Keep her busy... How in the Force's name was he going to keep her busy without blowing his cover?_  
The slow swell of music answered his question. Like the plot of a terrible romance novel, a plan unfolded in his mind. This would be... Interesting. He approached her before she could be swept away in the crowd.

"Hello, my darling," Asajj spoke first; stepping towards him, making sure he got a good eyeful of the high splits in the skirt. She had sensed his presence before she had seen him and was delighted by the dumbfounded expression on his face as he took in her appearance.  
"Fancy meeting you here..." She purred.  
"This doesn't seem like your type of party, if there _is_ a type of party you like." He smirked at that. Around them, people started to form couples for the dance.  
_Here we go..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apprehension rose in his chest when she seductively slid her body again his, pushing herself against him, effectively rendering him speechless.  
>  _Oh dear Force..._

"Hello, my sweet..." He gave a little formal bow like he saw other patrons do, indicating who they wished to dance with. This time it was Asajj's turn to be surprised.  
_Was he being serious?_

"May I have this dance?" He offered his hand, waiting for her to take it, hoping that she wouldn't stab him to death in the middle of the crowd or laugh at him. He was starting to lose his cool when she tentatively slipped an elegantly gloved hand into his.  
_Well, here goes nothing..._

Curiosity burned as Asajj took his hand, what was he up to? She had only ever met him in combat, never like this. She'd never even seen him wearing anything but his Jedi robes, the dark suit a stark contrast to the image in her memory. It looked surprisingly good on him, she noted. She wondered what he was doing here in the first place when it hit her; he had to be here to protect that oaf of a Narsh, and was now trying to distract her from the bounty. _Really, now._

He pulled her closer, keeping a respectful distance between them as he led her into the dance, one hand on her waist, the other on her shoulder. Now, that wouldn't do, now would it?  
_I'll distract you, we'll see who wins._  
She moved closer to him, pressing herself again his frame in the middle of a turn, her dance partner’s audible surprised huff and the apprehension (and tension) that radiated through the Force made her lips curl into a mischievous smile.

"I'm not falling for your sad attempt at diversion tactics, my dear." Asajj whispered against his ear, determined to make the General as uncomfortable as she possibly could. The sudden slide of his hand from her waist to the small of her back however was _not_ something she had expected. Neither did she expect that the way it lingered there, just a tad bit too low, the warmth of his touch seeping through the dress, would feel this _good._

"Whoever said anything about a diversion?" Obi-Wan let her spin around and pulled her back against him with a bit more force than was necessary.  
"Maybe I just want to dance." He was done for. He told himself this was still part of his diversion, but her teasing brought something out in him he never could describe. He couldn't resist teasing her back, that's how their little verbal game had started years ago. 

Asajj couldn't resist either. So when she pressed herself against him again and his hand moved even lower on her back, she whispered in his ear;  
"Be careful, Kenobi. You might be biting off more than you can chew..." Her lips touched the shell of his ear only for a brief moment, and the shudder that followed and the step he missed didn't go unnoticed.

"Problem, Kenobi? It seemed you were distracted by oh, I don't know, _something_ for a second."

Obi-Wan anxiously checked around them; nobody seemed to notice anything, the room was a blur of twirling colorful motion and everyone seemed focused on their dance partner, or rather; nobody was going to notice their rather aggressive flirting.  
_Thank the Stars..._  
Asajj was playing mean. He could play that game, too. At least, he thought he could. Obi-Wan realized he wanted to.  
Something changed in the Force surrounding the two of them, like a charge that crackled to life with each touch. It was a strange kind of energy that pulsed between them; he had felt short instances of it before, during battle, but never like this. He was sure she felt it too judging by the swift moment of surprise he saw on her face.  
Good, at least he wasn't the only one affected.

Teasing Kenobi was fun. Kenobi teasing her back had - in time - grown to become one of Asajj's favorite games, though she would never in her life admit it. Especially not to _him._  
She would also never tell him that he was a pretty good dancer for a Jedi and that this was a pleasant surprise to her; that would just go straight to his already disproportionate ego.  
Still, Asajj was enjoying how he seemed to only focus on her (and that meant that she was winning their diversion match) and it had been a long time that she had held the attention of a man so completely outside combat. Hell, she couldn't even remember the last time she danced!  
A thought accompanied the strange charge she felt through the Force. The way he touched her and held her against him made her wonder if their little game meant more to him than he led on to believe, that it wasn’t just sarcasm and pointed jokes.  
_There's a way we can find out..._

 

Obi-Wan felt the deadly woman in his arms steer them towards the stage. She was up to something; he could tell just by the way she was smiling.  
He felt a small burst of energy in the Force, like someone using a Force suggestion.  
"Did you just...?" He looked at her, alarmed, a smile spreading on her lips as the music changed, the slow, classical tunes shifted to a sweeping, almost sensual rhythm.  
_Oh dear…_  
"What are you up to, Ventress?" His mouth suddenly felt dry as she led him back and away from the stage. 

Apprehension rose in his chest when she seductively slid her body again his, pushing herself against him, effectively rendering him speechless.  
_Oh dear Force..._  
This time, the contact was so deliberately close, so deliberately intimate that heat started to rise to his face quickly. Asajj then slipped her arms around his neck, all the while smiling a devious little smile and looking him straight in the eyes. She leaned into him to whisper something in his ear again. Or so he thought. 

When he felt the hot wet flash of her tongue, he almost yelped. When he felt the nip of her teeth at his lobe, he almost groaned.  
Obi-Wan felt his body betray him and went rigid as he tried to calm himself down. She laughed a breathy laugh against his neck and moved her hand up into his hair.

"I think I win, Kenobi." Victory. _All too easy._ For a moment, she wondered if she’d gone too far, and she expected him to push away and storm off. Too bad... It felt good, pressed so intimately against him.

"Don't count on it, my sweet." 

_What was he doing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ahem*. Yes. Dancing. *flees*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shhh, someone's coming." He whispered in her ear.

The firm grip of his hands on her hips as he pulled her into a series of dance moves made her breath hitch. She bit her lip. An undeniable ache had started low in her abdomen, and she wanted it fixed. When he twirled her a last time and dipped her, she hooked her leg behind his, the high split of her dress exposing almost her entire leg, his hand trailing over the exposed skin... The look he gave her then added to the ache; it was an intense, burning stare she had never seen from him before. 

"Come with me, _now."_ Obi-Wan pulled her with him, oblivious to the rest of the crowd now. He didn't care if they noticed them anymore.

They somehow managed to reach the narrow hallway at the back of the ballroom, finding a deserted corner behind a decorated pillar.

"I didn't know you could dance, Kenobi. Is that what they teach younglings nowada-"  
She couldn't finish her sentence with Kenobi's lips on hers. He'd pushed her against the wall roughly, one of his hands quickly disappearing in the split of her dress. She gasped at the sudden sensation; the change in pace and the unbridled need that rolled off him in waves through the Force sent shivers down her spine, her lips parting to invite his tongue into her mouth accompanied by a strangled noise in the back of her throat. As she felt him growing hard against her thigh, she quickly followed him in his haze of desire and gave in to her own need.  
This wasn't what she had planned for tonight. 

"You..." he kissed a trail down her neck.  
"...play a mean..." He kissed her again, feverishly.  
"...game, my sweet." 

Asajj didn't think about the bounty anymore. She wasn't sure if she was capable of any thought besides how much she loved the sensation of Kenobi's beard scratching against her skin, or how the firm and almost painful grip he had on her waist pleased her.  
_Time to step up the game..._  
When she hooked a leg over his hip, he immediately caught on her plan. Her other leg went up, and then her center was suddenly firmly pressed against the hard bulge of his cock.  
She hissed at the contact.  
Obi-Wan groaned against her neck, his hands sliding into splits of her dress to her backside.

"Hmm. Your attire is conveniently cut, my darling." He said as he squeezed, earning him a gasp.

"I'm glad you approve..." Asajj rocked her hips against him, her nails scraping his scalp. He groaned - almost growled - and bucked up against her.  
One of his hands slipped into her undergarments, drawing a gasp and a long moan from her dark lips as his fingers slipped between her folds.

A door creaked in the distance, which mildly alarmed Asajj. Not because she was ashamed of being in the middle of explicit content, but because she didn't want to draw the attention of guards or other Jedi. Not while this one was doing such a good job of keeping her occupied.  
At the sound of footsteps, Obi-Wan covered her mouth with his hand and pushed her flat against the wall, the pillar providing just enough cover.  
"Shhh, someone's coming." He whispered in her ear. She would comply, but he wasn't stopping his touches... She felt how he curled one of his fingers to slip inside her, and she moaned against his hand, unable to help her reactions. Obi-Wan just watched her, the bastard, his eyes shining with mischief. 

After a heavy pause, they heard footsteps moving on and away from them, and Obi-Wan removed his hand from her mouth with a devilish smirk. Smug bastard.  
"Let's say we get out o-" a low rumble shook through the building, shaking it in its foundations as plaster fell off the ceiling, sending Obi-Wan and Asajj tumbling to the floor in a heap.

"What in the name of the Force was that?" A second rumble collapsed part of the ceiling, effectively blocking their exit. They were trapped.  
Obi-Wan's comlink immediately beeped. He shook his head in attempt to clear it, but with Ventress sprawled half on top of him... A hard task to complete indeed. Especially because she seemed to show no intention to stop what they'd been doing.

"Hmm... I _could_ care...but I don't." She caught his lips with hers, ignoring his comlink completely. He couldn't, however.

"Hold on... - Ah, damnit Asajj, just...-" his groan drowned out the rest of the sentence as she ground her hips again his and buried her face in his neck. _Vengeance was sweet._

It beeped again. Sucking in a breath, he answered.  
"Kenobi here, what's going on?" Asajj's hands moved over his chest, downwards... 

"Master, there has been an explosion near the west wing, we've engaged Cad Bane, he's after Narsh. Where are you?" It was his padawan. Of course it was his padawan. 

Asajj grasped his cock through his pants, and he couldn't suppress the yelp that formed in his throat. 

"Obi-Wan, are you okay?" 

"Yes. Yes! I'm keeping Ventress busy, we're...fighting! Do you need my help?" He mentally punched himself. That sounded ridiculous. He grabbed hold of Asajj’s hand, trying to hold her still before he lost all his sanity with the pressure she was providing. 

"…Just keep her busy, we'll deal with the explosion." The comlink connection died with a chirp. Had Anakin sounded suspicious? Or was that just his overactive imagination?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She quickly unfastened his pants and pulled them down together with his underwear, not bothering to take them off completely. This was taking too long and she was getting impatient.

"You hear that? Keep me busy. Now how are you going to do that, darling?" Her hands were working on the buttons of his suit, eager to reach the skin underneath.  
The way Obi-Wan was responding to her teasing had her blood running hot, her heart beating fast and she was aching. She didn't ache. Not for a man, never. Yet she was for this one, this... _Arrogant Jedi_ that had entered her life all those years ago at the beginning of the Clone Wars, the one she couldn't get out of her head because he'd defeated her and allowed her to escape on more than one occasion and vice versa, and because she thought she hated him beyond reason.  
Yet their skirmishes soon became charged with a different meaning; the sarcastic flirting they both enjoyed had become a lifeline for her. She enjoyed the interaction so much because any interactions she had with others were usually singularly directed death threats, orders, or screams of terror.

The buttons of his suit gave way and Ventress all but tore his undershirt open. He wasn't protesting. Not anymore. Especially not because she was trailing her sharp nails over his chest and stomach, which felt _intensely_ good. _How did she make the sharp tinge of pain feel so good?_  
She had sat up, straddling his hips, rocking back and forth, the pressure in his loins almost unbearable. Dear Force, if she kept this up he would come undone like this. 

The way the General had shuddered under the scratch of her nails only added more fuel to her fire, the angry red stripes that marked his skin pleased her more than she could've imagined. He was so hard under her, the Force around him thrumming with the anticipation of release.  
Smiling slyly, Asajj pulled at the skirt's edge, where she had concealed a zip; you never know when you need to get rid of excess fabric when hunting bounties - or in this case; when you need to seduce a Jedi. Kenobi propped himself up on his elbows, following her every move. The skirt separated from the corset in the blink of an eye, revealing the garter and belt hosiery, black lace panties and straps that held her concealed lightsabers. 

Obi-Wan felt like he was going to explode, staring at her slack jawed for a good few seconds before he yanked her back down on top of him for a scorching kiss, swallowing her surprised cry. His hands trailed along her sides, her waist and the flare of her hips along the straps until they reached her ample backside. Force, she felt good under his hands. And that damned corset, the way it pinched her waist and pushed her breasts up...  
"Asajj.." He managed between kisses.  
"Please..." 

The urgency in his voice was all she needed. She sat back up, removed her lace panties with inhuman speed and agility, then moved to the closure of the corset, opening the top, before Kenobi's hands stopped hers.

"Wait! ... Leave it on." Heat rose to his face again, the request sounding ridiculous to his ears. Maybe she'd be offended, but Force, that corset did things to him.

Asajj’s lips curled into a dangerous smile. "Well now, aren't you full of interesting surprises." She didn't miss the heat in his voice or the fire burning in his eyes. She quickly unfastened his pants and pulled them down together with his underwear, not bothering to take them off completely. This was taking too long and she was getting impatient.  
Straddling his hips, she let her wet and aching core slide over his cock, the sensation of the hot, slick skin-to-skin contact tearing a moan from her throat. She considered teasing him like this for a while, rubbing herself against him slowly until he begged her to finish him off, but the desperate whimper that came from Kenobi that changed mind.  
Without pause, she guided his hard shaft to her entrance. Slowly, she lowered herself on him, deliberately taking her time, watching him as he closed his eyes and groaned deep in his throat as she sank down, taking his entire length. He gasped for air at the sensation of warm, wet flesh enveloping him as he filled her. 

In a moment of clarity, the realization and weight of what they were doing dawned on him. By all accounts his Jedi training told him this was wrong and dangerous. This sure didn't feel wrong. Force, nothing had ever felt this _right,_ or this necessary. The dangerous though, he could agree with. Then again, he couldn't imagine anything with Asajj that wasn't. She moved then, any reflective thought he might've had vanished with the roll of her hips.

They quickly found a rhythm. It was a breakneck pace, laced with desperation and the thrill of forbidden needs.  
At least, forbidden for Obi-Wan. Though that didn't seem to bother him at all right now; his brow was furrowed in an expression of pure ecstasy as he met her downwards push with upward strokes as she rode him, his hands clamping down on her hips so tightly it bordered on painful.  
Pulling his legs up a bit, forcing her forward, he moved his hands to her hips to help lift her, then thrust upwards harder with each stroke. Asajj gasped at the change in angle as she fought for breath. She was beginning to see stars behind her eyelids, bursts of light and energy that pulsed with the Force around them.

Her cries were driving him mad, he wouldn't last long. Slipping an arm around her waist as he maneuvered them until he was on his knees with her in his lap, he licked the valley of her breasts up to the hollow of her throat slowly before biting at the spot where her neck connected to her shoulder.  
He was rewarded with another delicious cry and the sharp sting of her nails digging into his back.

"Why don't we finish... the way we started?" Asajj managed between moans and catching her breath. He looked at her, not sure he understood her correctly until she saw the realization dawn on him when she gestured towards the wall. 

"You wicked creature..." He breathed as he got them up with a little help from the Force, her legs anchored firmly around his hips as he roughly pushed her up against the wall.

"Yes! Now... _Harder."_ One hand tangled into his hair as he obeyed her command with a groan, his strokes becoming more forceful with each passing moment.

All he wanted was to watch her as she lost herself, to not miss a single second of how she soared higher and higher, the staccato of her cries and the sting of those nails indicating she was near the apex, ready to fall.  
He pushed on, harder, his own release a hair's breath away when she looked at him; her brows drawn in a mask of painful pleasure and eyes like fire before she claimed his mouth with hers in a final, bruising kiss that almost sent him straight over the edge.  
His pace faltered as he snapped his hips against hers harshly, his grip on her tightening as he felt the nearing release.  
Her nails dug into his skin and he threw his head back, arching as his climax hit him like a rolling wave - and then forced himself to keep his eyes open to watch his deadly enemy follow him into oblivion with a savage cry.


	5. Chapter 5

For long minutes, all they could hear was each other's breaths and the fast beating of their hearts, all they could feel was the hum of satisfaction that seeped through the Force as they caught their breath.

The voices behind their blocked exit slowly brought them back from the haze of sleepy satisfaction. Not yet wanting to let go, Obi-Wan held her against him, softly stroking her sides. She looked down at him with a knowing smile on her face as she played with some stray strands of his russet hair, wondering why it had taken them so long to come to this point.

A crashing sound startled them both into realizing the voices belonged to a rescue party that was trying to clear the way.

"Master? Are you in here?"  
It was Anakin. Obi-Wan was too tired to panic, but he knew they couldn't be caught like this, no matter how much he wished they could stay like this for hours.

"Well, my darling... It's been fun, but I hope you don't mind if I don't stick around for your nosy Padawan..." Asajj loathed moving away from him, but she had to if she didn't want to get caught by Kenobi's annoying brat ex-Padawan and possibly other Jedi. She kissed him one last time, sighing as she felt his arms encircling her, enveloping her in his warmth, the way he pulled her against him holding a hint of desperation. He protested when she pulled away, but let her go to quickly pull up his pants and button his shirt as she grabbed the unzipped skirt, reattaching it to the corset.  
She moved to the ventilation duct she'd spotted in the ceiling, readying herself for a crawl through it. She looked at him one last time.

"Come find me again." He said quietly, hoping she wouldn't laugh at him for requesting such a thing. But the smile she gave him was full of wicked promises.

"Oh, I will find you, Kenobi. I'm not finished with you _yet."_  
And with that, she hoisted herself up into the duct, disappearing from his sight.

Obi-Wan sighed as he prepared himself to face the world outside the hallway when a loud crash opened up a hole in the debris.

"Master, are you okay in there?" Anakin's face appeared almost immediately.  
"What happened? Where's the harpy?"  
Anakin helped him through the opening in the rubble, coughing from the stirred dust.  
"You look like hell."

Obi-Wan realized he had to say _something_ to get the kid off his back.  
"We fought, but she knocked me off my feet and got away." That wasn't exactly a lie. In fact, he looked forward to being knocked off his feet again. 

With a small smile on his face, he followed Anakin out of the building, as his apprentice gave him the details of what had happened outside the collapsed hallway. Narsh and the Chancellor were safe and sound, the bounty hunters had failed in their efforts to capture the man. Anakin gave him a detailed description of how he and Ahsoka managed to drive Cad Bane away, yet none of it would stick, the information floating past him as his mind wandered back to the woman in black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I wrote this a pretty long while ago and... Well.  
> SHAMELESS SMUTTTTTT


	6. BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am the dirtiest of dirty.

Much later, after they were debriefed, Obi-Wan and Anakin were on their way to their respective quarters, he stuck his hands in the pockets of the suit jacket he was still wearing (and desperately wanted to get out of). One of his hands closed around something that felt suspiciously like... _lace._  
His eyes went wide and he almost missed a step and he could feel his face heat in realization of what _exactly_ was in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Anakin eyed him with genuine worry. 

"Nothing, I eh- I'm just tired, Anakin." Obi-Wan sputtered, trying to wave away any concern.  
"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Obi-Wan quickly turned the corner, feeling the eyes (probably narrowed in suspicion) of the younger man in his back. Once the door slid shut behind him, he slumped against the cool metal and pulled the item out of his pocket.

"You wicked, wicked woman." He held Asajj’s lace panties in his hands, a reminder of what they had done earlier. A souvenir she planted on him, probably while imagining his reaction as he found it, definitely hoping it was when he was in a public place, during an inappropriate moment.  
_That woman will be the death of me._  
Obi-Wan smiled. He wondered when he’d see her again.


End file.
